Tree/PR
Personality :Tree is a laid-back and somewhat odd tom. He has strange strategies for hunting, such as crouching still for hours pretending he is a bush. He can see ghosts, which is very off-putting to Clan cats; and, by his own admission, he does not really care for the warrior way of life and would rather do his own thing. However, he cares deeply for his family, always helping and comforting them when they are in need. He also has a sarcastic sense of humour. :Tree is highly intelligent, perceptive and insightful, as he often notices things that other cats don't. This is shown by the fact he was the first cat to recognize the danger inherent in the fake Bramblestar's accusations of codebreakers, and was also the first to recognize that he was merely using StarClan's silence as a way to turn the Clans against each other. :Despite being generally laid-back and good at staying calm under pressure, Tree does have his limits and is not incapable of losing his temper or patience, or holding grudges. A prime example of this is his relationship with his mother Moonlight, against whom he holds a powerful grudge for abandoning him as a kit. When reuniting with Moonlight, Tree is uncharacteristically cold, angry and bitter. When he later attempts to negotiate with her, he initially stays calm, answering her questions patiently, but eventually loses his temper and starts shouting at her after she repeatedly refuses to take his words seriously and insults him. Other notable examples of Tree's vulnerable side are shown when he was visibly hurt and frustrated by SkyClan and ShadowClan's refusal to listen to his attempts to help them compromise, and when he angrily reprimanded Finleap for accusing him of trying to "steal" Twigbranch. Relationships Violetshine :When Tree joined SkyClan, he and Violetshine quickly became close. Violetshine helped Tree learn the ways of a Clan, and Tree was a comforting presence for Violetshine after Needletail’s death. She and Tree eventually become mates, and have kits together. Needlepaw and Rootpaw :Tree loves his kits, and Needlepaw is okay with his weird ways. Rootpaw, however, is ashamed of his father, and doesn’t want to be like him. When Bramblestar’s ghost comes to Rootpaw, Tree can’t see the ghost, but still helps Rootpaw with fulfilling its wishes. Tree pretends to be the one summoning and communicating with Bramblestar’s ghost, so that Rootpaw won’t have to reveal that he can see ghosts. Moonlight :Tree has a strained relationship with his mother, Moonlight. When Tree was a kit called Earth, Moonlight taught him how to hunt by having him kill an injured, but live mouse and then abandoned him immediately afterward without even saying goodbye to him. Tree deeply resents Moonlight for this and when they reunite many moons later, he is hostile towards her, angrily condemning her for abandoning him as soon as he could hunt and for letting the stars decide his fate. Moonlight is surprised by Tree's anger and nonchalantly defends her actions, showing herself to be unapologetic and unremorseful about hurting her son's feelings. :Tree initially refused to attempt convince Moonlight and the Sisters, wanting nothing to do with them, but later reluctantly agreed for the sake of peace. When Tree arrived in the Sister's camp, Moonlight initially ignored him because he was a tom and was amused when Squirrelflight revealed he had been chosen to speak for the Clans. When she finally acknowledged him, she greeted him warmly by his birth name, only for Tree to coldly remind her of his new name. As Tree attempted to reason with her, the two quickly got into a heated argument, with Moonlight accusing Tree of threatening her and of "forgetting" his "duty" as a tom to wander and protect the land, while Tree accuses Moonlight of caring more for her beliefs than her kits. Ultimately, Tree's attempt to reason with Moonlight fails and mother and son part on bad terms. :Even after Moonlight's death, Tree remains bitter towards her and has no desire to see her ghost, arguing that since she abandoned him in life, he shouldn't have to put up with her in death. Nevertheless, he expresses a degree of sadness over her death, though mainly on behalf of her orphaned kits. Notes and references Category:Personality and relationships pages